


Blind Love

by Syncrono



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Break Up, Broken Promises, Cheater, Cheater sans, Cheating, Cheating Sans, Curses, Dark Thoughts, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Freeform, Happy start with a angst ending, Hiding, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Internal Conflict, Mental Breakdown, No Romance, Not Happy, POV Female Character, Partner Betrayal, Reader-Insert, Relationship Conflict, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Sad, Sans is cheating, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust Issues, Truth, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, You Have Been Warned, argument, backstabbing, friendship over, the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syncrono/pseuds/Syncrono
Summary: Everyone...E v e r y o n e...   W h y...?They knew, they played all along, they've hide it, all my "friends" were liars, I was played all along...but he is the first, the lead actor of all this pitiful play...Sans... I didn't know you were like this...W h y...?I    l o v e d    y o u...
Relationships: Alphys (Undertale) & Reader, Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Flowey (Undertale) & Reader, Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) & Reader, Grillby (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader/Other(s), Undyne (Undertale) & Reader
Comments: 152
Kudos: 216





	1. 1/ The start

Everything crumbles somewhere I can assure you that, but one thing is in my mind...

_How come I never noticed all of this...?_

How come _**no one**_ told me...?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
as time passes, you get used to everything, everything settle down, live a quiet and calm life with maybe if you're lucky, your partner, have a family or not, live together... You know the _"normal life"_ you are told when you get older and older...that generic lifestyle...

But

I would have loved to have that life...so much...

I was 23 years old when I met Sans Sheriff the skeleton who, was in human age, 25 years old more or less at the time, monsters were freed by Frisk the Ambassador of the Monster Community 2 years before, and got their rights 1 year later, thanks to Frisk's intelligence and maturity despite his young age.  
I was friend with Papyrus because he was always coming in my little coffee and pastry shop in the morning, always buy from my shop, encouraging me to continue and that he loved everything that I made with my few others assistants.  
So after many many requests to come at his house, I had finally gave in and I came for one day when it was the weekend when I was free, just to have a sleepover which seemed fun!..  
There, I met Sans, he introduced himself with his famous trick, the whoopee cushion in the hand, apparently Papyrus was talking so nicely about me and our friendship he was more than happy to finally meet the great (y/n).  
He kept telling me puns and jokes all through the night, Papyrus had enough at some point between me laughing at his puns and encouraging him and him giving in and continuing to do so, he went to sleep early that night, regretting (not really hahaha!) inviting me haha!..but even so after, sans and I talked until the morning and we saw and felt how much we were compatible him and I and so we exchanged numbers at some point and after I went home I was in a bubble of joy and happiness from talking to him, _I can still remember..._

Then, we have texted each other 24/7, I couldn't get enough of him, he was something else, someone full of surprises, unpredictable but yet at the same time predictable, I was confused but happily confused I we can say that? I was intrigued by him and his secrets, I wanted to be there for him, I wanted to be the one for him, in his mind, I wanted to comfort him whenever he was not good, had a bad day, had nightmares...anything I was there for him...really...

7 or 8 months passed so fast since I had met sans that night of the famous sleepover and he finally had decided to confess his feelings out of the blue one night by sms, I was so surprised and so red from blushing uncontrollably, I asked if he was drunk and he said no and then the next thing i know I squealed from happiness because yes, at this point it had started as just an interest in him to now a big fat crush on him! And so, to learn that he felt the same toward I was so fucking happy I could have cried gosh..  
We met after that night, we had decided to go on a simple date as for having lunch outside, somewhere calm and that accepted monsters and then we went to see a comedy movie and all through the movie he couldn't stop throwing pun and sometimes flirty jokes which made me go red to my ears but I loved every bit of that flirting, I had butterflies everytime I caught him looking at me, winking at me or flirting with me.

At the end of the day, as he was walking with to my appartement he seemed lost in his own thoughts and I didn't wanted to bother him so he had a silent but pleasant walk, until we had came to my door and he looked at me in the eyes and said that he was honestly happy about how the day went, and I said the same thing, a second after he was kissing me, it was a chaste kiss but still managed to make me one last time go red which had made him chuckle and he disappeared, leaving me blushing furiously and in my bubble of joy again...

After that first date, we had decided to continue to date, and went on many many date, from restaurants to movies, amusement parks, to the beach where he couldn't take his eyes off of my body and much more!  
At some point he introduced me to the famously known Frisk the ambassador of the Monster Community, his mom Toriel who didn't wanted to go with the King Agsore after what happened in the Underground from what I heard, and Flowey who was a bit rude but nothing I couldn't handle, I also had the chance to meet the celebrity Mettaton, the couple Alphys and Undyne and he invited me to go to Grillby's, a bar for monsters and it was open for humans too since Grillby, the owner of the bar, opened up one of his bars on the surface.

We spent so much time, talking, sharing our past, our scars, our memories bad or good, our trauma, what we wanted, our love, our feelings, our bad days and good days, we were sticking together through thick and thin, we supported each other, helped each other, encouraged each other...  
Everything was good, going great and steadily between Sans and I, so when I discovered everything, the reality...  
It hit.  
 _It hit **hard.**_  
How didn't I noticed?

How didn't I noticed that he was, ever so slowly, becoming a stranger toward me? That he was slipping away? That he was so distant? And...that he was seeing someone behind my back.... **someone I know.**


	2. 2/ Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall

Sans was always attentive of my needs and would loved to show his affection in many little ways.

He would lightly brush his fingers in my hair or on my tighs when we would cuddle on the couch of his house, he would be there caressing my waist slowly while looking at me lovingly without saying much, he would leave kisses on my neck and shoulders whenever he could get his hands on me, and I would do the same, I like to kiss him anywhere on his adorable blushing face, or just slowly touch his ribs or arms.

I was touch starved and even more when it was about affection, _**his**_ _affection, **his** tenderness, **his love.** _

But that's where everything seems weird, the start, when you notice the changes, you know that feeling, _do you_?

I had noticed that Sans would sometimes be more focused on his phone and therefore would kiss me less or give me less attention, less looks, less touches, he was really concentrated messaging someone or some people, i didn't really cared at that time, It was just something that caught me, caught my eyes, but nothing to worry about I thought, but as time passed he would take his phone everywhere with him, when I say everywhere it was fucking everywhere, which was really getting weird because when we met he wasn't like, like a teenager doing something bad and afraid to be caught, hell If I knew at that time...

But one day, as I couldn't get off these thoughts about **him and someone else** and.. Ugh god! my jealously had spiked up and my curiosity was at its peak and I had decided to go and see for myself what he was doing on his phone that took slowly all his attention away from me..I somehow regret it now...

So, one night, when he was taking a shower, he had left, for the first time in a long long period of time, his phone on the bedside of our bed and I quickly took it and I sat on the messy bed quietly. I had opened the phone, searching for something weird or proofs that he was doing something behind my back, so I searched and searched all through his phone, gallery, messages, all the apps, I went on every single one of them. But still, I couldn't find anything... as I was feeling like I was expecting to find something...so I guess I was appeased...? **_Wrong_**...

It was when I sighed of appeasement that he had suddenly received a new message on his phone, from a number that I didn't know at the time and he didn't not had any other messages than this one, the message said as I clearly remember

> I would love to meet up again, the date was amazing! Purr-fect as you may say! Text me, I'm always waiting.. <3

And that's where I saw **red**.

I tried to think that it was maybe a new friend, someone that i was going to get introduced to, as he did in the past with all of his friends..right? I tried, really, to think and see this message in a good way...but the date, the fact that this person was texting him (because he didn't liked to give his numbers unless it was to a close friend), the little red heart, the flirty undertone of this message, it looked like one of my messages that I had sent him before when we were flirting and turning around of each other...so that means... 

_No..._

. 

. 

. 

_Hell fucking **no.** _

So I had tried to remember the last numbers or this anonymous person that had sent this flirty message to my boyfriend and I left the bedroom and his phone on the bedside fast and quietly, my dark thoughts occupying my head.

_And after that, it was never the same again..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like it!  
> And what do you will happen?


	3. 3/ Proofs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I going crazy...?

Next day after I had saw the message I still had these dark thoughts swirling in my head...

It's maybe just a _friend_? 

Is he... **cheating**...on me ?

For how long..? 

**Why?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I needed to know.**

But for now, I just had the "proof" of that message and he must have erased it as so much time had passed, and so, in the end i was at point zero again if..I could say so..? I didn't know! Ugh..it was so hard, this situation was so confusing and infuriating...and I was so lost without him comforting me... _ **well**_... he was comforting someone else now I thought..ha!...and here I was, lying on "our" bed ( _as he was maybe sharing the bed of someone else..._ ), lost in my mind, cold, alone... _he was not here.._

At this point, I didn't know what I had to do, I was feeling so much feelings all at once, confusion, pain, betrayal and anger..it wasn't a good mix...

But I had decided. I got up and quickly called Frisk and Papyrus for a sleepover, they had agreed and it was settled to be at Frisk's house where he was living with his adoptive mom Toriel and with Flowey too, the only issue was that it was in a few days and couldn't be done tonight or tomorrow night, so I had to act like "my everyday normal self" around Sans, like he _cared_ but still! I had a plan in my mind and it needed to be done the way I planned...

The others feelings were pushed back, and I was feeling excitement I think? And curiosity for what I had planned. 

. 

. 

. 

Days before the sleepover, I had set in my plan to watch Sans, trying to find something, the change in his reactions, his behaviors, his words, _the same words he had must said to that person..._

As for me, I was following my miserable plan, I had not changed, or well, not from the "outside", and I said it, he didn't cared, he hadn't noticed at that time so it was great for me if I should say?...anyways, I was still telling him that I loved him but he never looked at me in the eyes to say the same words, I had tried to kiss him but it was not reciprocal, sometimes he would flee from me by teleporting away when I was trying to kiss him on his skull like I always did before as he was telling me that he had something to do as an excuse, he was less and less loving as days passed, not caring if I had changed something because Sans was someone who would quickly see changes which added to my feelings. 

Days passed, he was even more distant, I had caught him smiling at his phone, the same genuinely happy smile he would show me, **it was before.** And that thought. _It hurt me._ Left me feeling helpless because I wanted to the cause of that kind of smile from him! And it made me even more jealous, like who was making him that happy? It should be me right? It had told me that no one had made him smile like that before..Sans... It had made me tear up, I was emotionally a mess because of the constant mind torture that I was putting myself into, that message was turning in round before my eyes, the smile, the changes ( _ **I hated changes**_ ), everything.

The more I had watched him slip away from me the more it pushed me to know what was happening.

Even **more than before.**

. 

. 

It was late, I was at Frisk's house and we had dinner in his living room, the TV was on and there was an old movie on it, Frisk was eating a donut while telling me a bit more about how he found himself falling in the underground and his journey to save the monsters while Papyrus was throwing comments between what Frisk was saying.

I was listening to what he was saying, so curious about how he had flirted with every monsters, I had completely forgotten the issue with Sans, so much that when Frisk and Papyrus had finished what they were saying, Frisk's question had threw me off 

> "So tell me (y/n)! How it's going between you and Sans? Still in love like the first day hm hm?" 

Yeah..no.

I had taken a big breath and spilled my bag, all my raw emotions, my thoughts, my feelings about his behavior, and finally the message. They were shocked and sent a look to each other and then looked at me, i knew that Frisk was still a young kid soon to be a teenager, and that maybe he had not still lived something like this and that well Papyrus was Sans's brother and was innocent as hell but they were the only people that I trusted... _I shouldn't have..._

Frisk tried to tell me that I was overreacting **nicely** and was overwhelmed from the fact that the relationship was changing between me and Sans and it was maybe due to the fact that he was getting used it and it was totally normal, that it happened with every relationship and so a few minor changes were nothing to worry about or maybe it was because Sans was stressed or had some really important matters or lastly it was maybe because I hated changes too from fear of losing him and it was putting me in a stressful place and so I should calm down and try and not think much about and go in as I would with him, while telling me that they both looked unsure and the situation was a bit awkward but at the time I just wanted to be reassured, and I didn't saw it. _I was fucking stupid to not see it, with **everything.**_

A moment later, it was completely silent, after I spilled my emotional bag they had comforted me many many times, reassuring me it wasn't something to worry my head about, that everything should be returning to normal soon, and at some point they had fallen asleep and I was the only one still up, still lost, still _thinking_...

I had to do something, there was this weird feeling in my guts telling me to **follow** him when he would go out one day...and you know what?

**It was a yes.**

Then I fell asleep, getting ready to do so, the next day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... What is going on with sans? With everyone?


	4. 4/ Crushed part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to take a break

Well... I said i had fallen asleep right? Hahaha!..hah..ha....i never said that it was a nice and relaxing night even though it would have been great with everything that had happened! _**Fucking great!**_

_But.._

You see, I had woken up around like 3 or 4 times all through the fucking night, dreaming about Sans, but not the **good** kind of dreams, what I was dreaming was about catching him in various places cheating on me each time I had woken up and then fallen asleep, yes, it It tortured me to the point of having dreams every time that I wanted to close my eyes.. _well I mean... shouldn't call those "dreams" now that I think though...nightmares suit them better.._

But fuuuck...that was horrible, in the morning I was so pale and looked like I was going to fell on the ground at anytime given from fatigue, I had an horrible headache, a stiff neck and my body was so tired because of the position I had slept it and the reluctant and repellent nightmares I had **All. Through. The. Night.** which had put me in a very bad mood, I was unpleasant, very bad-tempered, well just overall not good.

So, to not snap at anyone I had quickly put my stuff in my backpack that I had came with for the sleepover, Toriel was already up since it was like what? 8 or 9 in the morning? She looked like she was preparing something and when I wanted to thank her and tell her bye I heard her talking with someone so I thought about waiting but when the other person on the end of the call answered I was a bit...confused? Intrigued?

I just had heard the voice of Sans.

I knew his voice, everybody knew it, he had a very unique voice, a deep baritone voice that couldn't be confused with someone else than him. Beford hearing more of his voice coming from Toriel's phone I didn't thought that it was weird since I knew that he had a very good and platonic relationship with her, they were pun lovers and loved to share them between themselves and Sans would loved to share them with me, _**before**_. But right at that moment, still listening to the conversation, hiding somewhere, I was really confused, that was the only thing that I was feeling, I wanted to know why he was on call with her, this early..when something had caught me off guard..She had said that the last time they were on call he had to leave quickly and that had left her disappointed, which he answered that he was sorry and had matters to take care...

They seemed so..close? I always felt like something happened between Sans and Toriel at the start of our relationship, me being jealous and "overreacting" about something that was seen as a misplaced mistrust and delusional toward him, and so I had dropped that thing that only me seemed to see. But after hearing that call everything he promised me, telling me that nothing had happened between them in the Underground and on the surface and would never happen looked so suspect.

Or maybe I was making stories in my head because of the message and everything that was going on at that time. Always " _maybe maybe maybe maybe..._ " I was so tired of it. 

And I was going to take care of it. 

**Follow him.**

. 

. 

. 

Nonetheless, I had put a big forced smile on my face, got out of my hiding place and went to her and thanked her for letting me stay for the sleepover and for the dinner and told her goodbye and got out as quickly as possible.

. 

. 

I had gotten to our house fast enough that he was not still out, I was at the thin point of fainting but I managed not to because damn it wasn't the moment, I had truth to find.

When I entered the house he just had sent me a glance and his eyes had returned to look at his phone as he had asked me where I was that I came home in the morning, I said that I was at the sleepover I had told him about a few days before, he just grumbled something and said ok and went to do something in the house.

So i had taken my breakfast and a shower as fast as I could and as much as my body let me move. The moment I had gotten dressed and ready he had said that he was going somewhere far away to join his friends because they wanted to show him something or whatever, i wasn't really interested in that. He had gotten into his car and when he had driven a bit far away, I had went in my car too. 

**And I was coming too.**

**I had started my car and was ready to follow him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious, what you think will happen? What do you think she is going to find out?  
> As for me, I don't know myself! I just go with the flow of my imagination x)


	5. 5/ Crushed part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's it..

I was driving, following him and while I was doing so the song "How Deep Is Your Love" by Bee Gees had came up on the radio... _ **just my luck...**_

So while I was driving I had let this song play all through whatever I was going to find, why? It had struck me really deeply, in these wounds that had opened up from all of this...

_I know your eyes in the morning sun_

_I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_

And then suddenly I had those thoughts... It had been so long now that he had looked at me with eyes filled with love, if I was lucky I would get a glance, and he had not hugged me, touched me for so long..was I not appealing anymore? Did I do something wrong? He didn't wanted me anymore? I didn't know anymore... 

_And the moment that you wander far from me_

_I want to feel you in my arms again_

I was so desperate for this situation just to be something stupid from my imagination, I wanted it to be, so much, from the bottom of my heart, I didn't wanted to find out the truth...

I saw that he had stopped somewhere I knew and in fact it wasn't even that far, it was 2 or 3 minutes away from our house, he had maybe lied to persuade me from coming after him?.. **liar...**

So I had decided to stay on the side of the road and I had somehow managed to find somewhere safe, being able to hide my car from his sight as he went somewhere after he had gotten out of his car, while thinking that I was listening to the song.. 

_Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave_

_And it's me you need to show_

**Then something had caught my eyes..**

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love_

_How deep is your love?_

**Wait...what...?**

_I really mean to learn_

_'Cause we're living in a world of fools_

_Breaking us down when they all should let us be_

_We belong to you and me_

**No...**

It had to be a nightmare right? Oh god... 

Get me out of this nightmare...please...tell me this is a joke..how could they...? Behind my back...? **H-how...?**

**Help me...**

**I don't want to see it..**

. 

. 

.

The next thing I knew I had started to cry uncontrollably, the tears **didn't** stopped from coming, slowly rolling on my cheeks and falling on my lap, my face was emotionless from the shock and my hands were clenched, I was shaking but I couldn't stop looking over where his car was..

Why did I had tried to find the truth...? 

Why I was still watching them, as they were kissing each other..

Still watching Sans kissing them so **passionately** and **lovingly**...and not me..

And it was...

Toriel.

Ha...

It was such a cruel joke from them, **unexpectedly cruel.**

. 

.

. 

~~**_Wasn't I enough?.._**~~

~~**_No (y/n)._ ** ~~

.

.

It was as if time had stopped and the only thing that was in my mind, looping, was the lyrics of the song still playing in loop while I still had clearly that vision of them before my eyes even well after they had left to go somewhere... 

_~~We~~ belong to_ ** _you_ ** _and_ ** _me_ **

It felt like it was playing from far far away...

And I was lost...

So after I had arrived home safely, I still now don't know how I had managed to do that in such a horrible state of mind? But anyways, I had parked my car on the side of the road and had went inside of the house, not "our" house anymore after seeing **that.**

I had the worst night i had in years and even the sleepover at Frisk's house was nothing compared to this night. I was drenched in sweat because nightmares and stress had kept me company all through the night where he hadn't returned home...and I knew why.

My feelings were a mess and while I was thinking about what to do the only thing that had came up to my head and that seemed logical to me at that time : more proofs.

**I needed to find proofs to confront him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofs? From where? And how?


	6. 6/ Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their true faces...

A few days later, I had planned what I wanted to do. I was going to search everything, his clothes, his car, and I wanted to go search in Frisk's house too without him, Flowey or..Toriel noticing anything.

Sitting on the couch, on my phone, I had waited Sans to tell me that he was going out to meet with few friends, with a quick glance he seemed to be pressed to get out, as if he was suffocating or..I was unbearable to the sight..i had to stop with those dark thoughts and so I had went to get dressed with plain clothes and in the same time I was looking out of the window of "our" bed, trying to see if he was going to take his car and hadn't. Good for me.

After waiting 5 or 10 mins, I had come down, going directly to his car and going in, he had left his keys since he hadn't taken the car.

I was searching everywhere, something, proofs that he was cheating, at that time anger had taken such a big place in my heart and mind, it was controlling my body, I wanted to hurt him but not by cheating on him and telling him that he had done the same thing, no, it was stupid, what I wanted was to see him break and crumble of terror, shame, pain, realization, reality, regret and more importantly I wanted him to look at my eyes filled of betrayal and pain... **I wanted that so much, I desired it at this point.**

.

.

.

**Revenge, psychological revenge.**

**It was twisted but I couldn't stop.**

. 

.

.

I had went all through his shit, on the driver, passenger side, back seats, under the seats, in the compartments, I had touched so many nasty things I didn't know what it was and didn't wanted to know. Then I had went to go search through the trunk of this old car, and with a bit of strength I had opened up the trunk, at first I had found nothing, old finished bottles of water and socks..? What the..ugh anyways...at this moment, I was ready to abandon and go inside the house and get some rest when suddenly when I was patting down the trunk with my hands for the last time something had caught on my hand..there was a hidden place, below a wooden board covered with black fabric so that it blends with the interior of the car trunk..huh? Smart...well Sans was really smart I had to give him that...but damn, going this far hm?..

I had lifted this wooden board and I had found a little backpack..weird. After taking the backpack I immediately closed the trunk of the car and went inside, and i had went in "our" bedroom.

After a few minutes of having doubts i sat down on the bed and slowly opened the backpack, inside I found some clean boxers, a clean shirt and a phone.

What I was curious about was the phone, I quickly had turned it on and fortunately it didn't had a lock. The first thing I saw was that the wallpaper of the phone was a picture...

Of.. 

**Toriel.**

I wanted to see more, it was hurting me but I wanted to know, so I hat went in his messages and what I had found shocked me...i was so **shaken**...

What I was reading was so _unimaginable_ , what was happening behind me...?

> Frisk : 
> 
> You should be careful, she is suspecting you of cheating on her..Stay low.. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Papyrus :
> 
> B-brother, I think that (y/n) knows..
> 
> * * *
> 
> Undyne :
> 
> you know I can't do this to (y/n), I can't lie, special to her Sans. We'll stay out of this, me and Alphys, we don't want to be a part of your mess. YOU messed up. We'll not be your back up. Not to you neither to Toriel. Never.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Toriel : 
> 
> Frisk said that she maybe knows ? Sans...you need to tell her, look I'm tired of living like this for now what? 6 months? I want to be free to kiss you, go on dates freely, show you my love without being afraid of being caught, it can't continue like this..please..
> 
> Love you <3

**Wait..**

**What ?**

What are all these messages? Everyone?... **Sans?...**

 **I don't** understand? 

**Not** telling me?.. ** ~~Aren't we friends?~~**

My head is spinning.. I don't feel good... I feel like puking... I feel like **I'm suffocating..**

. 

. 

. 

A few hours had passed,reading the messages, looking at the pictures he had taken with her, reading the messages he had exchanged with her, my head was hurting from crying, and what was even more horrible was that what I had considered "friends" for a long time had **backstabbed** me and **destroyed** respect and our friendship like nothing... _wow._

_._

_._

_._

From now on going to Frisk's house wasn't an option. He would had reported me if he had caught me doing something suspicious. So yeah no.

But meeting up with all my "friends" was a good idea right? It had to be..

~~**I missed them.**~~

So I had told them to meet up the next day, at Undyne and Alphys's appartement and they had agreed. It was going to be so nice... _Right ?_

_Yes._

I had fallen asleep dreamlessy. 


	7. 7/ The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's it?... And me in all of this?

It was dark outside, it was the next day and I was at Alphys and Undyne's appartement with Frisk, Papyrus, logically Undyne and Alphys were there too. We all had gathered up in a second bedroom that was used as a guest room, I was wearing normal and comfy clothes, we had sat in a circle and we were talking to each other, playing and saying stupid stuff. I was so stressed about the outcome, _I was going to drop a bomb : **the truth.**_

But for now I was watching them, staying a bit away from the group, like they cared.

Everyone of them, they were acting so normally around me, like nothing was going on, you know, _not telling your friend about her boyfriend cheating on her with someone everybody know? No big deal. Ha._

But for the matter of time, I had to act like I was still the stupid (y/n), watching them smile and laugh and just be happy was making me want to puke...how could they act like that, act like they had done no harm to me? while knowing fully what they had done to me? Was that normal? ~~**Did I deserve it?**~~...I had so many questions and so much resentment towards them, they weren't my "friends" anymore, neither were they trustworthy people, hahaha hell no! After hiding something so big and important from me? Me? Their "supposedly" friend ? Damn fucking no. **I wasn't forgiving.** They had contributed to this mess. They were a part of this mess.

. 

. 

. 

It was almost time to go to sleep from looking at their tired faces, and that's when I had decided to tell them. After trying to get attention on me, I had looked at them and said that I knew it. **Just I knew it.** I saw that Undyne had tensed up, Alphys looked startled, sending a look of worry toward her fish monster girlfriend, Frisk had tried to keep his famous pokerface and everyone could hear Papyrus's bones shaking with a look of terror plastered on his face, tears starting to form. I looked at them with a straight face, and Frisk had asked me what I knew and after staying silent for a whole minute I looked at him in the eyes and said that I knew about **Everything. Everyone. Their lies.**

Frisk had became so pale after every words I had said. He looked like he was going to pass out as panic was taking over his features the longer I was looking at him and after a moment he couldn't take it and had dropped his eyes to look down, from shame maybe? _Well I don't know if they knew what shame was after their acts.._

After seeing the reaction of Frisk and the others Papyrus had immediately started to tell me that he was sorry from keeping such a serious secret from me, that Sans had begged him to not tell me and that he loved his brother and so he knew that Sans was always intrigued by her, even in the Underground, but he had thought that he would let it go as he had me and so he would take the right decision but he didn't, always telling him that he would again and again, and in the end it never happened. Papyrus finished with orange tears running under his eye sockets and shaking. I couldn't look at him any longer, it was hurting me so much and at that moment I was thinking about going and comforting him but suddenly I couldn't, something had kept me from it.... **it was my feelings, shattered on the ground like glass.**

As papyrus was still crying on ground, Undyne had put her hand on one of my shoulders, shifting my attention toward her, and I looked at her with emotionless eyes which had made her flinched and quickly take her hand off of me but didn't bugded of in front of me and so, as I was still looking at her she had started to tell me that Sans had reached out to her, telling her and Alphys honestly what was going on between Toriel and him and that he wanted them to not tell me and also if he could use them as back up, he even had the nerve to threaten them if they said anything to me but she had told him to back off and that they didn't wanted to be a part of all of this, that she needed to protect Alphys because she knew that Sans was really strong, she had told me all of this while looking down to her feet, her fists hardly clenched and Alphys had joined her side, trying to help and calm her by putting a hand one of Undyne's hands, she didn't looked at me too, she was sweating, looking uneasy and extremely stressed.

Huh.

All this time I had said nothing, but after listening to what they had said I let it explode while trying to not let my tears appear and to not shout at them... 

I had told them that I was so fucking disappointed of what they had done to me, that I was one of their friend too and as my friends they had to tell me stuff like this but they had been some piteous friends to me, that my trust in them was broken and I was not the type of person that trust someone ever again after it was broken the first time and finally, I had told them that I didn't wanted to be around them anymore because of this situation and it could have ended better if they had told me because their supposedly friendship had left a **bitter** **taste** in my mouth.

**It was the truth only. The reality.**

I had gotten up and started to put my stuff in my bag, not really caring how I was putting them, after that I had turned toward them, Papyrus was in a corner, his skull between his arms and his knees against his torso, Frisk had went to his side to comfort him, he looked so wrecked himself and the couple was nowhere to be seen after Undyne had stormed out of the room with Alphys going after her after hearing what I had said. 

I had caused this **misery** but my mind was telling me _**more..**_

I had gotten to the door, but before opening it and getting out of the room and then the appartement I had said to Frisk and Papyrus that I wanted them to not tell a thing about me knowing everything and to pass the message to Undyne and Alphys too and I had went out of there, out of this appartemen, out of this place, away from them. _Forever._

_._

_._

_._

I had returned to my house, in "our" bed.. I missed everything.. it had been such a long time that he didn't cuddled me, kissed me in the neck before sleeping, whispered sweet words in my ears, making me fall asleep sweetly...no...instead if he was coming home he was not touching me, barely looking at me, barely talking to me well..if " _I'm going out_ " or " _I can't come tonight I have important stuff to do, work_ " etc could be considered talking...

We were like strangers in the house, we barely spoke, it was a pitiful scene. At night, my mind wandered, thinking about what would have happened if this had never happened, Sans and I might have been married? Maybe we would have had children? Or would we have adopted one? It had made me cry as I would think about more and more and I no longer knew...my mind was lost...to **never** come back.

And the more I had thought about what my "friends" had done to me and their stories the more I felt helpless, miserable, there was this bitter feeling crushing me, I never had felt so wretched in my life..i was alone, in this misery, crying to myself and what had happened to me as I was crying for my dreams of happiness that looked ridiculous... 

I felt **helpless..**

And again, he was not here beside me. 

**He was beside her.**

I had fallen asleep while crying that night, it had become a routine. A _pathetic_ one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is coming soon maybe? Don't know haha :')


	8. 8/ The look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathe slowly...

Sooo...all of this happened a few days ago.

Right now, I'm here, in the living room of Toriel's house, sitting at the table with Sans who looks a little uncomfortable as his eye lights flicker worriedly on me then towards Toriel and the whole room, as if I didn't notice it. Toriel seems to feel the strange atmosphere, I think, but unlike Sans, she doesn't show it because she keeps a bright face. I suddenly coughed, drawing all their eyes to me, and after a long awkward silence, I finally decided to speak.

(y/n): Well Toriel, it's been so long since we sat down and talked! How is it going? Is life good for you?

Toriel looked a little surprised but smiled immediately after hearing my words, like she was soothed?... but _still smiling_ huh? We will see that in a matter of time.

~~**You will pay.** ~~

Toriel : Oh it's going even more than good for me (y/n), Frisk is a very good child, well er .. adolescent I should say now no? But he will always be my precious child in my heart and in my eyes like his mom haha! And you? How's it going?

She asked me, a certain curiosity linked to her words, but with a nuance of something that I could not define...what was she playing at? 

(y/n) : Yeah, I think I get what you mean about Frisk, my mom is the same with me too, and well nothing much, just a week full of _**unexpected** stuff_ happened, _surprises_ if I could say so? Haha!...

I said while looking at her and looking briefly toward Sans who looked to be busy with looking outside, as if he was thinking about teleporting right out of this place...hell no, you'll stay here and see. 

Toriel : Oh ? You mean good or bad surprises? 

(y/n) : Hm..just really unexpected and shocking, good or bad err..I can't really decide, I would like to ask you if can help me with it, I'm really lost and not in a really great mental situati-

Then she cut me with a real good face of worry and shock 

Toriel : What! Shocking ? My child, what happened? You can tell me everything you know that right? I'm here to listen to you so go on 

She said to me with her famous warm smile that she gives to everyone, that kind of welcoming smile you know? Before knowing all of this, I thought that it was a really beautiful smile and that she seemed to have really good soul and looked just overall like a great monster outside as much as inside but now... **it makes me want to puke.** But I forced a smile on my face, one that didn't looked suspicious and looked at her stray in the eyes. 

(y/n) : Really? Thanks Toriel, you're the best! I can really always count on you right?

Instantly a look of uneasiness flashed through her eyes but disappeared as quickly as it appeared and she took my hands in her big paws in a comforting manner

Toriel : Yes (y/n), you're a friend of mine, as much as Sans here or Alphys, Undyne and more, so you can count on me with no fear

(y/n) : Thank you, I'm so glad to hear it and so the unexpected surprises were that first I discovered that all of my friends have lied to me and hidden something from all, I was completely left out in the dark, isn't that cruel of them? I'm their friend too right? I should know whatever is going on too and have my say in the issue...right?

Toriel had a smile on her face at first but it slowly decreased and dropped, showing stress now on her features as her paws had slowly let go of my hands, weirdly? 

Ha. 

Toriel : Well, I'm sure that they had a reason to not tell you right? Did you asked them? What did they said?

She asked me those questions with a weirdly curious tone, like she was really pressed to know the answers...

(y/n) : I did asked them, and you know what they had to said to me? That they were in some sort of way forced to do so, and you want to know what? It's tied to another unexpected surprise haha I swear fuck my life right?.. 

Toriel : O-oh.. Really? And what is it my ch-(y/n)..? 

She said as she had put her hands on her lap but I saw that she was shaking a little bit from her arms.. 

**Got you.**

(y/n) : Yes...you wouldn't believe it but...the only one I was counting on with all my heart and on who I had all my trust and feelings seemed to be happy with someone else now... Can you believe it? I felt so devastated when I learned about it..A-am I not appealing a-anymore?... I-I can't understand it...ju-just..why....

I didn't realized but after finishing what I just had said, I felt it...tears felt finally like freedom, as they were slowly sliding on my cheeks and one by one falling on my lap...

I was going to be free from all of this... 

Toriel had froze, looking at me with big round eyes, a shaking paw covering her open mouth. All this time I hadn't paid attention to Sans as he faded slowly as I was more concentrated on Toriel, but after saying all of this he finally said something to me as he looked at me in the eyes...

Sans : (y/n)..? Come here..in my arms.. 

He said to me and opened his arms to me, like he did before when I was feeling down or just drowned in sadness...but right now? It wasn't the same situation, the same dynamic, the same feelings... **everything changed and I wasn't a fool anymore.**

I looked at him, the aftermath of my tears still visible on my cheeks shown by my red eyes and red cheeks.. I felt miserable and pathetic...

(y/n) : Sans...how? How can act like this? Live like this? Talk like this? Those words that came out of your mouth..aren't you ashamed of yourself? Or just do you pity me, seeing me over here, crying, looking so miserable? If I do, you did good by not coming home whenever you could, I was crying myself to sleep almost every night and you would have felt even more guilty right? Dark thoughts occupied my nights, my mind tortured by nightmares of you with...Toriel...haunting me days and nights...until today came... Are you happy? And.. Wasn't I enough?... 

I finished my sentence as my anger slowly came back after the break down.. 

Sans : No wait (y/n)-! 

(y/n) : what!? What are you going to say? You're going to apologize? Say it wasn't meant to be that way? That you're so sorry for making feel like shit and for breaking my trust in you? What? Fucking what? You know what?Just... Just don't talk... 

I turned to look at Toriel with a cold hard stare

(y/n) : And you..you're saying that I could always count on you as a friend, are you sure? Are you sure of yourself Toriel? My fucking friend? Oh yes such a good fucking friend that you are after you fucked my boyfriend Sans! Coming from you, those acts doesn't suit your personality or are your personality and your values just as fake as your "friendship"? I don't understand why you from all the people would do that to me! Why! What did I do to you! 

I felt my anger spike again after finishing what I just said, Toriel was shaking completely, tears had already started to form and slide of her eyes, her mouth open with her lower lip quivering, shock and utter shame written all over her face..

As for Sans, his eye sockets were completely dark as darkness had taken over his face

Toriel : W-wait (y/n)!... I'm so sorry...Let me at least explain to yo-!

I cut her off as i was quickly and angrily wiping my tears as some fresh ones were threatening to fall

(y/n) : Don't. I don't want to. I heard enough all of this week from Undyne, Frisk and...

I had turned toward Sans with a dejected look in my eyes

(y/n) :...Papyrus too.. You should be really ashamed of yourself Sans, you say that your bother is everything to you but you made him keep this as a secret, a burden as you promised him to stop whatever was going on between you and Toriel..are you proud of yourself? **You broke everything, us, him, everyone...**

I finished as I muttered the last words, I couldn't look at them anymore so I had taken my purse in my hands as i wanted to get out of this house.

. 

. 

As I found myself outside of the house, Sans had teleported himself in front of me, blocking me from going anywhere. 

(y/n) : move.

He wasn't budging

(y/n) : Sans. I said move.

Sans : I will not. Or else you'll disappear from my life forever, I know you can do it and I don't want to let that happen... listen (y/n)-!

(y/n) : No. Just shut the fucking hell up! I don't want to hear what you have to say, I know everything and what you did to me, even after you have promised me Sans!... Fuck, we did a promise but you broke it. And you knew what would happen if it was broken. You knew it clearly but still did it. **Now grow up and just face the consequences.**

Sans looked so shaken by my words as he had pushed me against the wall of the house, it was late at night so no one was watching. 

Sans : Fuck I know! I fucked up! Really bad, (y/n), I know it, and I know that we did a promise to "never cheat on each other as we are enough for one another but if one day it's not the case anymore we need to tell the other"... But I lov-

(y/n) : No. _Don't_ say those words, don't you dare and have the nerve to say those words in my face, it will _never_ be the same again Sans, face the reality, I can't forgive something like that and just let it go, I can't, it's not in my nature, I'm not forgiving you know or well you should know it after all this time..

I pushed him away from him, breaking loose from his skeletal body as I walked toward my car but he had quickly grabbed my hand but I had detached myself harshly from his grip and got inside my car, blocking him from entering inside in case he tried to go in but he was just standing there, at the same place he grabbed my hand, looking at his empty hand, eye lights gone again and I quickly turned the car on and drove away from this _pitiful_ sight as tears threatened to fall again..

.

. 

. 

** It was over.  **

** Really over.  **

I went home really late that night, after I had drove for hours, listening to music while I was focused on the road, I was now here, in ~~our~~ the house, I had packed up everything over an 1 hour ago, I sighed, it was hard, to let go all those memories, good moments, the pictures, the feels, but it was needed...

_Goodbye Sans..._

Thank you for the good memories...

_I Loved You..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish the story of Reader as showing that she is finally at peace with her inner self after what she went through and that she's ready to let it go and find and build herself again for her new life and no one will stop her!  
> Tell me what you would have done personally? I'm curious! 
> 
> And finally...! 
> 
> There will be some more chapters, we'll see the other side of the situation!  
> Hope you liked the side of Reader, Stay tuned for updates!


	9. 9/ His regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wronged her in so many ways...

**He knows it.**

He fucked up really bad. 

Really **really** **bad**.

. 

. 

. 

When the monsters were finally freed from the Underground the tension was palpable, everybody was strained from the anxiety of finally being on the surface and having to face the humans that had sealed them away after so many centuries.

But slowly, with little steps and with the help of Frisk who had introduced himself as the Ambassador of the Monster Community they finally had the life they wanted with their rights and freedom, everything was going perfect for them, they were having the life they dreamed for so long. 

For Sans, he was living happily with his little brother Papyrus in their own house, a bit far away from humanity but the friendly personality of his brother couldn't keep them away from humans as they were attracted to him like to a magnet, Sans loved to see his baby brother so joyful to finally make friend with humans but he was still keeping an eye on him if something happened.

That night, Sans was prepared to meet this girl of whom he had heard so many times from his brother, that she was so friendly, sympathic, kind, really funny too and just overall welcoming and big-hearted, god he had heard so much of her! He was really expecting to meet her to see if she was like what Paps had described of her and if she was well-intentioned too, which was really important for him for the safety of his brother as he sometimes was too innocent to see a threat. And so, after introducing himself with his famous whoopee cushion prank he was so surprised of how she was easy to talk to her about everything, she would laugh at his puns and jokes and that made him feel good and he was beaming. After a few hours Papyrus had left to go to sleep after he had heard enough of his " _tear_ -rible" puns and so that had left him with (y/n).

He had discovered that they had so much in common, as if they were compatible with each other as if it were fate, he thought she was a very charming and beautiful girl and she laughed at her games of words! Which was a bonus! It had turned his eye lights into little hearts, but he made sure to hide it quickly enough so she couldn't see it. That night they had exchanged their numbers and that had left him cheerful inside but didn't show it until she had left and that he was in his bedroom alone. She was really something else. 

After months and months of texting each other, he finally had the courage to tell her that he liked her more than as a friend. She seemed shocked as she had asked him if he was drunk and he had said no so fast, his soul was beating so fast and little droplet of sweats had appeared of his skull as he was waiting for her answer but after a long moment of waiting she finally had answered and he was smiling so much, she had said that she felt the same toward him since the start. _God_ , she was really cute and she was going to be the death of him!

.

. 

. 

Many unforgettable dates and months after, they were here, in their own house even if he was a bit reluctant to live in a different house than his baby brother they lived in an area where everyone was there, Alphys, Undybe, Papyrus, Asgore, Toriel and Frisk which was something good so he could still keep and eye on Papyrus for anything.

(y/n) was always there for him, always cuddling him, always looking out for him, showing her love and affection, listening to him and covering him in kisses and touches, she was someone who was really affectionate but only to him and he was more than happy to do the same to her, caressing her, kissing her, touching her, hugging her, he felt like he was blessed to discover another side of her, so intimate and private. He loved every second of it.

But.. 

Frisk needed Sans's help with politics and papers for the Monster Community and his opinion was really important for the little kid soon to be a teen and so he was a lot at Frisk's house where he wasn't working or with (y/n) and Paps. Toriel was there too.

**One night, everything changed between her and him.**

. 

. 

.

He was at Frisk's house, it was late and they had finished talking about what do to against violence directed to monsters by racists humans and how to make it finally stop or slow it down as it was a serious issue.

Frisk had fallen asleep on the table of the living room and Toriel had came to pick him up to put him in his bed for him to sleep more comfortably. He was getting prepared to go when suddenly Toriel had grabbed him by one of his arms and asked him to stay for a coffee and he had said yes, nothing wrong with a coffee. 

So, he was there, sitting at the table of the kitchen, Toriel had came with two cups of coffee as she had put one in front of him gently and had sat at his side. He didn't thought about it too much at that time, enjoying the taste of the coffee. 

All of a sudden she had stayed to talk about the old times, when he was telling her puns when he was not busy with the station, she had told him that he always made her day when he was there with her because she was so alone, on her own, as a caretaker of the Ruins. 

Then, she had put one of her paws on his tighs which made him go stiff and slowly looked up to her and there..

_He had lost it..._

He never thought that she was really interested in him, even thought he knew that it was wrong and that he was in love with (y/n) he couldn't control himself as he had found himself kissing her with passion and lust and she had kissed back with the same energy...

**Pure lust.**

. 

. 

. 

That night, he felt so guilty, so wrong, so bad, so selfish of doing what he had just done..

He couldn't keep himself from going to her again and again, night after night, her sweetness, her warm, her love, her touches, her words, her eyes, her affection, he never thought that he wanted her _that_ much, he was always attracted to her in the Underground, but at that time love wasn't his priority as so he just longed for her without making any moves and he also thought that she didn't felt the same so it was not worth trying to follow this path... **but it was different on the surface.**

So he was there, sitting on the edge of Toriel's bed, just wearing his boxers, his shorts, jacket, and t-shirt on the ground and her dress and...underwears on the ground too... _Fuck he felt horrible_...but everytime that he was with Toriel the guilt of cheating on (y/n) always disappeared and always came back after their dates and nights together...and the promise he had made to (y/n)..was _broken_...

.

.

Frisk knew it already somehow and had promised him to not tell (y/n) because he said something along the lines of " _I know that you'll do the right thing because I trust you_ " and he just shrugged and said " _sure kiddo_ " but didn't really think of it, Papyrus had caught him with Toriel kissing and holding hands like a couple outside at one of their dates, when (y/n) was busy with her work and after that date, in private he had made him the promise that he would stop whenever he could and he kept doing that over and over to his baby brother..he felt like he was the real threat to him..

Undyne and Alphys had learned about this from me as Undyne was still a really close friend of Paps and would know about it from him sooner or later, and so he wanted them to not tell about it to (y/n) and if they could help and let him use them as back-up but they had said no on the spur of the moment he had threatened her and Alphys if they decided to tell her about all of this which he instantly regretted it but she had blocked him, leaving a message before saying that she wanted to do nothing with him and that it was his mess and she wouldn't cover him. 

Sans couldn't stop going toward Toriel, he was **obsessed** with what she was giving him, it was what he wanted from the start when they were in the Underground, he had dreamed of her when he was not having nightmares, always caring to him and comforting him by listening to his stories and night terrors..

(y/n) was almost the same as Toriel and he felt like maybe that was why he was with her, that maybe he had saw a bit of Toriel in her which made him fall in love for her... _That was thought that never left his mind._

But on the other side, he knew that she wasn't like the goat monster and that he loved her for what she was... **He hoped that it wasn't the case..**

God...he felt **pitiful**.. 

And he knew that she would find sooner or later... 

**_Well, sooner than he had expected.._ **

_._

_._

_._

_He regretted it_

_Seeing her crying, tears rolling on her cheeks like diamonds as her beautiful eyes had lost their **shine** and **love** for him..._

_He regretted it_

_Hearing her shout and talking with so much anger and bitterness at him, so much hate and resentment, all of this because of him **and** to him, so suddenly but **expected**..._

_He regretted it_

_When she didn't let him talk to hear and tell her that he was sorry, even if it was too late and that what he had was **unforgivable**..he was sorry...deeply sorry...but **only** when he had been caught... _

_He regretted everything.._

_Seeing her eyes filled with **burning** hate, pain and betrayal when he was in front of her, trying to block her from going and tell her everything...all of this because of his **fucked up** decisions..._

_He felt lost.._

_And now she was gone._

_He felt like he was suffocating..._

_She had left him for **good**. _

_He had went chasing after someone else by lust and, in the end, had lost his path._

_She had taken her heart and fled away from him, ripping him harshly from her warmth in the process._

_And he had done nothing to go after her, knowing very well that she wouldn't forgive him...so he was just standing there, on the last place where he just had touched her for the last time..looking to his hand, not finding hers but only blurriness..._

_It was just him and his blue tears, filling his eye sockets and softly falling on the ground and on his hand..._

. 

. 

. 

**She had left.**

~~_..Please.._ ~~

~~_..Come back.._ ~~

~~_..Please forgive me..._ ~~

~~_..I see it now.._ ~~

~~_..You were all I had..._ ~~

~~_..And I'm too late.._ ~~

~~_..Come back.._ ~~

_I loved you.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!  
> I have some more to come for a big final!  
> Tell me what you think about Sans?


	10. 10/ Unwanted reunion part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed so quickly...

(y/n) had finally let go after 2 years now, she had changed and for the better.

She had matured and become someone totally different of how she was in the past, she was free and at peace with her inner self and that's all that counted.

 _Happiness_...something that she could taste fully now that she was far away from Sans and his "friends" and their _toxicity_. 

** _She couldn't ask for better._ **

Her wounds had just closed and she didn't wanted to find herself in another type of situation like before so she feared to love and be loved for a long time, she was traumatized but after 1 and a half year she had finally let, didn't wanting to let her fears take over her life. And well...what a surprise, even for herself, when (y/n) had found someone who seemed to be really into her and she was too, they seemed to be honest, attentionate to her and trustworthy, she had told them a few months ago what had happened to her, about her ex-boyfriend and her ex-friends and they had told her that they wanted to see her happy and really this time and that they were prepared to give it to her, the thought of that really mattered for (y/n) after what she had been through but they were still flirting and getting closer, as she wanted to take it slowly and nicely.

For Sans and the others, she would get some messages from time to time of Papyrus, asking her if she was alright or where she was, that she had completely disappeared and that he was worried even after what was done.

(y/n) knew that even if she wanted to answer so badly to him she shouldn't because if she had answered any of his messages then the others would have known and so she would have been found because yes, she had _completely_ disappeared from social medias, the entire town, far far away from everything for a fresh new start, a new life, **a new her.**

* * *

A few months later, Sans had found himself outside of a town that he had no idea of and how he had came there.

He was more than tipsy, totally drunk like usually for the past 2 years, tumbling around as he had been ejected from one of his regular bar, It was quite late and he had no want of going to his house where Papyrus had lost his out-going and friendly personality, only the thought of that had made him decided after having a quite hard time focusing, to go to the bar of this unknown town.

Papyrus..didn't smiled that much and if he did it seemed to be forced, even more around him, when he asked him if he was alright, Paps would always tell him that he was alright, just a little bit tired.

He knew _why_ Papyrus was tired. He would sometimes cry softly in his bedroom, all of this because of the stupid decisions of his big brother that _used_ him and _wronged_ him and so many _others_... 

And more importantly **her**

**He was fucking stupid.**

_Stupid for using Paps._

_Stupid for using Undyne._

_Stupid for using Alphys._

_Stupid for using Frisk._

_Stupid for being with Toriel._

_And finally..._

_Stupid that he had done all of this to (y/n) and let her go and disappear..._

He had felt his world crumble and disappear under his feet when he had finally realized that she was not there, at what was supposed to be their home...

Everybody had turned their back on him, only Papyrus had remained, but his oldself was nowhere to be found, he had broken what he was trying to protect from the start of his life which made him feel even more miserable...

In those 2 years, Toriel had decided to put an end to whatever they had between them, as she had told him that she couldn't continue like this anymore but it was just an excuse to leave him because she had found someone else maybe? Or maybe she just bored of him? She didn't like him anymore? Who knows? Maybe she really did found someone, someone who was not an alcoholic, agressive, bad mouthed, lazy and more and more...but he didn't cared as he already knew a bit why...and if she wanted to break up she could but he would never go after her.

The only one he should have went after had already disappeared from his life... 

He was locked in his shell and didn't want to go out, out of deep shame and fear of being looked down upon.

**He was the judge being judged.**

* * *

(y/n) had found herself 3 or 4 months later wanting to go out one night, all by herself, she just wanted to blow out some steam after weeks and weeks of work, and it was only natural to go to her favorite bar to drink her favorite drink!

So there was she was, dressed up simply but attractively, in her favorite bar, a slow jazz music playing in the background as some people were there, chatting, sitting at the counter, at the tables on the back, drinking, having fun.

The atmosphere felt friendly and bubbly, (y/n) had walked toward the counter, sitting on one of the seats, asking for her usual, waiting as she was taking a look around when...

Someone entered the bar... 

Someone she thought she would **_never_** see...

. 

. 

. 

_What is this bullshit?_

_When everything was going perfectly?_

_Was life testing me **once again**? _

_._

_._

**_Goddammit._ **

She _tried_ to keep her cool but after a quick look at her phone on the camera app she looked like she had seen a ghost..and _fuck.._ he had taken the seat next to hers but didn't seemed to recognize her like he cared..

When she had _finally_ gotten the control of her body she had tried to leave her seat as fast as possible but right at that moment unfortunately the bartender had called her name telling her that her usual drink was ready..

_That's when her eyes had met his for the first time in 2 years..._

Sans : Wh-wha..? (y/n)...?.. 

**Her heart stopped beating.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyeh, leaving you here :')
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, it will be in two parts, like I did before!  
> I have a lot of ideas but don't know where to put them so we'll see how it will finish, the big final e_e'


	11. 11/ Unwanted reunion part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to let go...

It was awkward. 

So _fucking awkward_ and _horrible_. 

I didn't wanted to be face to face with him, I didn't wanted to hear him say my name with so much hopes and...joy...? After the _bullshit_ he had put me through.

I didn't wanted to see him, in this state, at this place, at this moment right... Why?...

I was forgetting him, I was better, I was happy, I was hopeful for the future, for **my** future, i had healed... 

But he had ripped open those wounds again just by calling my name.

_** What the fuck seriously fate. ** _

And so, I was sitting here, trying to flee his gaze fixated on me, like he never ever saw me in his life, I was feeling very uncomfortable and even more each seconds that passed as no one talked between him and I.

He then cleared his non-existant throat, finally seeing that his gaze was making me uncomfortable and then shifted his eye lights somewhere else nervously. 

Sans : S-so... Ya come here often..? S-seems like a **hiccup** cool bar h-huh... 

He was looking at me from time to time as he was talking slowly as he had clearly too much monster alcohol in his body, he was sweating like he had run for hours and hours. 

I hesitated to answer him, hesitated about leaving this place and to never come back, hesitated to say a word, fearing for my deep wounds to open up and bleed in front of him, I didn't wanted him to see me as a weak person, I wanted to show him how good I was **without him.**

So I sighed and took a slightly more relaxed pose and put on a gentle smile on my face, **finally looking at him in the eye sockets.**

(y/n) : Yeah, I come here sometimes, just to cool off and relax while drinking my favorite drink 

I had said while showing my drink in one of my hand, taking a big gulp out of it and then licking my lips that had some lipstick lightly applied on them and sent him a light smile afterward. 

Suddenly his eye lights were focused on me so seriously as he had taken also a big gulp out of his ketchup shots laid in front of him that had some really strong monster alcohol.

He seemed like he was there again after feeling the strong alcohol going in his non-existant throat...

Sans : O-oh.. Really ?..Sorry kid-! Sorry (y-y/n).. I d-didn't **hiccup** know... 

(y/n) : It's alright, I don't really care.. 

I knew that I would never come here after this time, even if the drinks were so fucking good!.. 

After a long moment, silence had became awkward again...

Sans : Y-you know...Papyrus r-really misses you...well...a lot of th-the others too...

He looked at me with a glitter of hope in his eye lights.. 

* * *

She looked so **heavenly**. 

So _lively_ , so _stunning_ , so _gorgeous_ , so _graceful_ , I couldn't tear my eyes off of her for **God's sake!** I thought I was dreaming again but no, she was really here, sitting in front of me, so _pretty_..

But she seemed somewhat uncomfortable and I understood quickly, clearing my throat as I shifted my eye lights to look around the bar, having a hard time to not look at her.

Sans : S-so... Ya come here often..? S-seems like a **hiccup** cool bar h-huh...

I was looking at her from time to time, trying hard to not gaze for an extended time...

But _fuck_ , such a stupid question to ask and way to start a conversation.. _congrats Sans.._

All of a sudden she shifted her posture, looking more relaxed, a slight smile had made its way on her face and she finally looked at me in the eye sockets at the same moment I looked at her.

 **God**... 

She looked so much **happier**...

She was **beaming**...

(y/n) : Yeah, I come here sometimes, just to cool off and relax while drinking my favorite drink 

She had said and and was showing me the drink that she had in on of her hand then taking a big gulp and then licking her _luscious_ lips that had a beautiful lipstick applied on lightly, not to much but bringing some color to her lips making them look so _kissable_ and sending me a small smile.

I was _so **lost**_ in her, drinking one of the shots of ketchup mixed with some strong alcohol made for monsters, I was feeling like there was an angel in front of me, she seemed untouchable..

But after feeling the strong flavor of the alcohol in my system, going through all my body I had regained a bit of my concentration.

Sans : O-oh.. Really ?..Sorry kid-! Sorry (y-y/n).. I d-didn't **hiccup** know... 

She quickly answered

(y/n) : It's alright, I don't really care.. 

She seemed like she cared, her face filled with doubts.. I was the cause of this and I was feeling even more bad, I had decided to come here as it was a bar that accepted monsters and had alcohol for monsters too but I didn't know that she was coming her sometimes, I felt like I had ripped this place of its meaning for her... _I'm a fucking mess..._

After a few minutes, there was this awkward silence again...

I wanted to say something but what? _Think think think..._

Sans : Y-you know...Papyrus r-really misses you... well...a lot of th-the others too...

I looked at her with hopes in my eye lights after saying that.. I was thinking that _maybe, maybe after all of this, maybe **we...**_

She had suddenly cut me off

(y/n) : Sans...this is your fault. I never wanted this, never ever. 

She had spat those words at me with so much _venom_ in them and has **crushed** my _pitiful hopes_ in an instant..it was crazy the **power** she had on me...

She continued, those harsh words were coming out of these _beautiful_ lips, her _mesmerizing_ eyes had such a cold look, her _pretty_ face looked so dark... 

Why was I so **captivated**? 

(y/n) : You did this, you hurt him, you hurt everyone else... you hurt me. So, don't try and come to me telling me that Papyrus misses me, it's not like I don't, but I need to me away from you and everybody, I need it for my health and happiness. What do you want from me again? I have nothing to give.

Sans : I-I...wh-what I want...?.. You (y/n)... It's y-you.. all I-I want is.. _you_...

I couldn't look at her when I had said that, shocked at myself for saying those words...

* * *

**What..?**

Did he said that?... 

Did I heard him **correctly**?...

I-I couldn't... **I had to get out.**

**Now.**

I got up quickly, passing by the counter and depositing money for my drink in the same time and pushed the door of the bar, finally feeling the cold air against my skin and entering my body, making me cool down a bit as I stayed there for a good minute. 

_Fuuuck_... What was that...?.. 

Well, I just needed to lay low for a bit of time, and, again, disappear from social medias for some time but it's was okay, if it was a way to _never ever_ have that kind of conversation and _most_ importantly **with him.** Social medias were not _that_ important in my life anyway.

So as I had started to walk down, going home as I was lost in my thoughts deeply I didn't heard the footsteps _behind me following me.._

**Until...**

_Something or someone_ _had grabbed my wrist._

Or well, should I say that it was _Sans_? 

Yeah.. **fuck no.**

I had detached my wrist from his grip, turning my body to him, angry and tired from all this crap.

(y/n) : What? What is it again now?

He looked so anxious even drunk as hell, as his eye lights were not even looking at me but more at the ground and his hands were shaking.

Sans : I-I... (y/n)... I w-want you... It wasn't a lie when I said it the bar.. **hiccup** I re-realized what I l-lost the moment you left so quickly... M-my world crumbled..and I was shoved **hiccup** d-down into the darkness b-because of yo-your absence... W-why?... Because y-you were my l-light... the one w-who truly h-helped me to defeat my nightmares and f-fears.. you've helped m-me with your love.. and kindness...and I used that to do so-something sooo...selfish and utte-utterly stupid and disgusting...T-toriel had s-since left me...and I realized that **hiccup** sh-she u-used me because of what we had...this ha-happiness..please... I just wa-!

I had to cut him. 

(y/n) : Sans. Listen to me alright? You're not in the right state of mind and you need to stop. Nothing will come out of your apologies and I will never forgive you or anyone else involved, I had told you before, I'm not forgiving you, we had made a promise and you broke it knowingly, just, face de consequences of your mistake..and.. 

I looked at him in his eye sockets with confidence and a spike of anger coming out of me

(y/n) : Don't come looking after me or try and talk to me. **You need to let me go.**

He looked so stunned, his mouth hanging open and his eyes sockets had gone pitch black...

_I had enough._

_Enough of his bullshit._

_Enough of his talk._

_Enough of his voice._

_**Enough of him opening new wounds in my soul.** _

(y/n) : don't come after me Sans, goodbye.

I left, walking alone slowly away from him, not looking at him as I took my phone to call a number as the call finally reached the person, telling them that I missed them so much...

**I'm done.**

* * *

> "Don't come looking after me or try and talk to me. You need to let me go." 
> 
> "Don't come after me Sans, goodbye."

These words were turning in a loop in his mind as his eye lights had gone and his eye sockets had went black, so shocked to even move, as he was watching her walking slowly away from him, talking on the phone with someone, someone that she loves maybe... _and it's not him..._

She had said those words with so much **resentment** and **hate**... 

. 

. 

**He was feeling so empty.**

**It was over.**

**Really over.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!  
> This is it! This is the end of everything and this fanfiction, I had started this fic out of the blue because I wanted to test myself, in the end I enjoyed it!
> 
> I hope that it was a good ending and that you liked the story, I love some angsty cheating stories so yea that's what I went for but I don't like when the person who has been cheated on forgive the cheater, that's a no no for me, hell no ê-è


End file.
